A Casualty Christmas Part 3
by clairethebear922
Summary: Time is running out for Joey as he loses patience with Michelle, and Tamzin can only face the worst when her son may face death!


**A Casualty Christmas **

**Part 3**

**Jesse was shaking faster and faster by now and blood started to drip from his mouth. "Jesse can you hear me? Jesse!" Zoe shouted trying to reach out to him.**

**Tom began to panic. "Zoe he's not showing any sign of stopping!" he yelled.**

"**We have to try," said Zoe, supporting Jesse on his side. "Come on Jesse, come back to us!"**

**Tamzin began to weep and tried to get to her son. Jeff held her back and held her close to him. "They know what they're doing Tamz, they'll help him" Jeff sighed, hugging Tamzin and stroking her head, trying to reassure her.**

"**I just found him Jeff!" she weeped hugging Jeff tight. Jeff nodded, agreeing with her. "I can't lose him, I don't want him to die Jeff!"**

**On the other side of the hospital, Joey sat at Michelle's bedside. Michelle groaned. "When does the doctor get here? I mean come on, it's Christmas Jo-Jo!" she moaned.**

**Joey patted her hand. He looked around to make sure nobody had heard her calling him Jo-Jo. He had never liked the name but somehow it seemed to stick to him like the glue. He stood up slowly and began to walk away. "Jo-JO! Don't go!" Michelle shouted.**

**Joey smiled and gently waved at the visitors and patients that had turned to stare at him. He sat back down next to Michelle sighing. "OK! I'm going to find the doctor! ALRIGHT!" he moaned angrily. **

**Michelle looked startled. No one had ever stood up against her before; everyone had always done what she had told them. Joey got up and stormed out angrily glaring at Michelle. **

**He strolled through the corridors and stepped outside into the cold frosty air. He let out his hand and felt the snow gently land on it. **_**She is so annoying! I can't stand her anymore! **_**He thought**_**. What can I do? I can't lose her now! **_** He stood for a while and walked into reception. "Excuse me!" he asked Noel.**

**Noel smiled and nodded. "How can I help you sir?" **

"**I'm looking for the man who came in with broken glass injuries earlier with girlfriend and I earlier!" Joey asked indicating taking pieces of glass out his shirt.**

**Noel pointed behind him. "Sure, just go down the corridor and to your left. He may not be ready to see right now, so you may have to wait in the relatives room over there" Noel replied, pointing down the corridor.**

**Joey nodded graciously. "Thanks mate but I think I'll go and see him" he said and walked down the corridor.**

**He came to the ward and saw the "burglar" in a bed. There was still glass in him, but he was awake. "I'm sorry Joey! I got a bit drunk!" moaned the "burglar"**

**Joey pulled up a stool next to him. "That's no problem… Bro!"**

**Back in Rescus, the nurses had managed to stop Jesse fitting and had put him down for a nap. Tamzin sat in a chair next to him, stroking his wavy brown hair, with tears gently rolling down her face. "Jesse! I promise you…" she whispered. "Once this is over I can take you home. I'll find a job and a place to stay and we can be a family just like your dad wanted us to be"**

**Zoe slowly walked in and approached Tamzin. "Tamzin?" she asked cautiously. Tamzin turned and tried to smile. "We've managed to slow down the fits on Jesse, they were caused by an allergic reaction, but he can't remember who he is, so we'll need to sort that, but Tamzin. Tell me, where are you staying?"**

**Tamzin looked away and began to think. "EM! My mothers!" she spluttered.**

**Zoe shook her head. "Tamzin, don't lie, I know your mum and dad are dead. Tamzin are you living on the streets? I mean it would be the cause of your fainting and illness"**

**Tamzin sighed and turned to Jesse kissing his hand, crying. "They won't let me take Jesse if they know I can't get a job or get a home"**

**Zoe took Tamzin's hand. "Tamzin, I've spoken to the ambulance trust and they want you back and Tamzin…" Zoe said calmly. "If you want Jesse that bad, social services are going to give you a nice flat in a good area"**

**Tamzin smiled. "Thank you so much Zoe," she cried hugging Zoe. "Ever since Rhydian died and I gave Jesse into the orphanage, I've regretted every moment of it"**

**Zoe smiled. "I'll leave you with Jesse for a while" she said and walked away.**

"**Hear that Jesse? We're going home," she gasped kissing his cheek.**

"**What was the whole window smash about? That's gonna cost me a bomb" Joey gasped sitting at the end of the bed.**

"**I know, I'll pay you back every penny Joey! Just please don't tell them who I am! If they find out they'll…" said Joey's brother.**

"**Rylan, I'm not gonna press charges, you're off the hook" sighed Joey patting his brothers hand.**

"**Yeah! But they haven't found this yet, have they?" gasped Rylan, slowly pulling a diamond necklace out of his pocket.**

**Joey's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"**

"**Parkinson's Jewellery store" Rylan said shoving the necklace into his pocket again. "I know we said we'd stopped, but when I got drunk, my mind thought the right thing to do was take it"**

**Joey rubbed the stubble on his cheeks. "OH MAN!" he sighed. "You're so dead, we're so dead, if Parkinson comes here, he'll recognize me, he'll find out about the ring I stole for Michelle, oh! We are as good as dead now bro!"**

**Tess sat at the computer. "Sometimes, when you're working in a hospital and you're really busy. Sometimes you forget it's Christmas," she said to herself. She was so busy she never noticed Fletch enter the room. **

**Wrapping some tinsel round her neck he said, "You do know, that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness and Christmas is about being festive, so wear tinsel, put a smile on your face, oh and don't forget to buy relatives presents" he muttered and walked off.**

"**Buy relatives presents" repeated Tess to herself. "I'll be sure to remember that"**

**Jesse sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Tamzin sat next to him again. "Jesse" she said slowly.**

"**Tamzin, are you my mum?" he asked, slowly sliding back.**

**Tamzin nodded. She pulled a locket out and showed it to him. On the front in golden lettering it said: **_**Rhydian, Tamzin and Jesse **_**in an column. Jesse ran his fingers over it and opened it. Inside, it had a photo of Tamzin holding a baby with bright blues eyes with a purple scar under one of his eyes in her arms. Next to her was a tall, dark haired young man with the same dazzling blue eyes. "Is that dad?" Jesse asked slowly, marvelling at the picture.**

**Tamzin nodded. "Yeah, he died when you were very young, that's why I put you into an orphanage, I just couldn't cope" she gasped. "But I want you back now, Jesse, if you want"**

**Jesse gazed at Tamzin. "You mean I can come with you?" he asked. Tamzin nodded. "YES! I'D LOVE TO!" he shouted throwing his arms round her. **

**Jesse leaned back. All of a sudden he felt hazy and a man in a white grubby vest entered the ward. "JESSE! WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN' IN HERE? GET BACK TO THE ORPHANAGE!" the man yelled grabbing his arm.**

"**STOP!" Jesse yelled, causing the man to let him go and glare. "I REMEMBER! He is the man that hurt me he abuses everyone!" **

**Jesse stopped and caught his breath. "Everything, my memory, it's come back. I can remember we were trying to run away and… the wall… we!"**

**Before the man could shout, a policeman entered with Zoe. "This is the man, constable!" she said pointing to the grubby man. "WHAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" the man yelled angrily.**

**The police officer took a pair of handcuffs out of his belt and attempted to attach them to the man's hands. But the man struggled free and made a run for it. "SOMEONE GET HIM!" shouted Zoe frantically.**

**Like a flash of lightning, Jeff entered and punched the man right in the jaw causing him to crumble up on the floor. Shaking his, Jeff laughed at the man; "That was force child abuse and this…" **

**Punching the man in the stomach he continued; "This is for hurting Jesse"**

**The policemen approached the man and cuffed him, dragging him away. "Well" Tamzin said, looking at Jesse. "I think that's the last we'll see of him"**

**Across the other side of the hospital, Tom was examining Michelle. "And you're sure, you didn't recognize the man" asked Tom, sealing a bandage around Michelle's leg.**

"**NO! Although, he reminded me of Joey's brother, Rylan but Rylan, the last time I saw him had a beard and this guy didn't have one and Rylan doesn't drink! SO NO!" she said.**

**Joey entered the room and held Michelle's hand. "Listen, we need to talk," he said sitting down.**

**Tom took his tools and stood up. "I'll leave you two together" he said and walked over to an older man across the ward.**

"**It was Rylan" Joey stuttered. "He got drunk and stole some stuff, he might be in big trouble, I need to go with him and help him…"**

"**WHAT?" Michelle murmured. Soon rage erupted inside her and she began to shout. "YOU'D RATHER GO WITH YOUR DRUNKEN BROTHER THAN GO WITH ME?"**

**Joey got up and glared at her. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO PERFECT! EH! BUT NO YOUR NOT RYLAN IS FAMILY AND I WON'T REST 'TIL I KNOW I'VE DOWN ALL I CAN TO HELP HIM! SO MICHELLE… GOODBYE…forever!" he shouted, grabbing his coat and leaving.**

_**He left me! He is leaving me! On Christmas Day! **_**Michelle thought weeping into her hand. **

"**Rylan!" Joey whispered shaking his brother awake. **

**Rylan wiped his eyes and sat up slowly. "What?" he murmured, still half asleep.**

"**We need to get out of here! I just saw police in the corridor, I think they're onto you!" he whispered, tugging at his brothers arm.**

**Rylan's eyes widened and he began to panic. Practically, dragging himself out of the bed, he pulled on his coat and limped with Joey to the door. Rylan began to sweat and shake, if the police caught him, his life would be flushed down the toilet.**

**Joey looked left, then right and gave Rylan the thumbs up. The two began to dash for the door and once they got outside, all they could smell was trouble. Timothy Parkinson, owner of the jewellers was talking to a policeman and it didn't take him five minutes for him to turn and see Joey. "YOU!" he yelled, pointing and Joey and Rylan.**

**The police officer began to walk towards them cautiously. Pointing to himself, Joey tried to look innocent; "Me? What have I done?" **

"**The both of them officer" Parkinson yelled, looking at the officer. "He stole a necklace and he stole a priceless ring about six months back. ARREST THEM! ARREST THEM, I SAY!"**

**Rylan began to back up. "Hey we're innocent dude you've got the wrong guys" he said, but as he walked the necklace slipped out his pocket. **

**The officer looked up and grabbed the two of them by the collar, stuffing them into the police-car parked next to them.**

**Tamzin unlocked the door to the new flat and walked in with Jesse. Inside all the nurses were there, with party poppers and Santa hats. "SURPRISE!" they all shouted, throwing confetti everywhere. Tamzin looked at the Christmas tree with the presents underneath, the new TV and couches that the staff had obviously bought. Handing her a drink, Jeff smiled; "Welcome home!"**

**Tamzin took a gulp of champagne; "THANKS GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH… OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she shouted. **

**Everyone joined in and Jesse began tearing open the presents like a dog trying to dig a hole in the ground.**

**So all in all, it was truly "A Happy Christmas at Holby Hospital"**


End file.
